


The Coming of Dawn

by Aweebwrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: A tale of the sunrise.





	The Coming of Dawn

_ Fog rolled in from the black sea, the gray, gloomy clouds engulfing the lonesome beach. The sky was at its blackest, not a single glimmer of a star in sight. Amongst it all, stood a lone figure, her inky black hair rolling much like the waves head as the wind lifted and played in the long, silken strands. Her black, bottomless eyes were focused ahead as she walked towards the sea, it's freezing surface just barely visible through the thick fog. She stopped at the very edge of the sand, the lapping waves just shy of touching her bare feet. The wind came to a halt after, the movement of the fog becoming sluggish without its influence. Soon, the gray clouds began to thin, but even then, the black sea yielded no light, no life. She stood perfectly still, much like the night itself, keeping her eyes ahead of her. Her long black lashes swept down as she closed her eyes, the length of them resting against her pale, snow cheeks. Her hands moved slowly, coming up to clasp together over her bare chest. _

_ Her champagne pink lips parted and a soft sigh escaped them, the slight action chasing away what was left of the fog, leaving nothing but the black heaven and earth and their cold fingers as her company. She opens her eyes again, half way, taking in the still and quiet of night. Filled with quiet and woe. Of calm and the unknown. Of peace and fear. She glanced down at the black waters before her as it reached for her, for her feet, knowing if it only got to even brush the skin of her feet… She smiled softly then stepped forward, letting the icy fingers of the sea embrace her feet as it so longed. The moment her bare feet touched the water, light exploded into being, filling the sea with a blue glow, giving form to the world around it. The light of the sea below her lit up her form, giving sight to her bare self, the ends of her tumbling hair adapting the same luminous blue as the sea. The wind returned then, carrying to her the happiness she could feel from the sea, feel the eagerness of the land for their light and the longing of the sky from above. _

_ She raised her hands from her chest, further and further still until her palms were directed at the sky itself. She closed her eyes against the soft glow that radiated from her own skin, against the dotted stars appearing across her cheeks and nose as she gave her love to the sky. From the edge of the sea, the sky began to lighten, receiving her love, chasing away the darkness that overwhelmed it. The light was slow to travel but sure to come, growing brighter and brighter still, until the sky was a pale blue. Though the light the sky now held was little, it willingly shared it with the patiently waiting earth, casting its soft light over forests, over mountains, over rivers and streams. It shared the light it was gifted with over all that inhabited the earth, sea and itself. The natural melody of awakening creatures filled her ears. The songs of birds, the call of the animals, the splash of the creatures of the depths… _

_ It filled her heart, giving her the strength for her biggest task yet, for the one light they all waited on, depended on. The source of life on this beautiful planet awaited them. Her hands moved again, resting outstretched before her, to the horizon. She focused the warmth, the strength, the love she held in her heart and the sky began to change. The horizon lightened further, yellows blooming, not unlike daisies, along the line of the sea. Yellow soon became orange, then pink, then purple, the band of colour growing ever so bigger with each transformation. Bright yellow-orange focused at the center of the horizon, growing brighter and brighter until- _

_ Bright light burst from the horizon, bathing everything in its path gold, the warmth, the energy of the sun washing over her, darkening her skin to the colour of oak and earth. She lowers her hands, basking in its warmth as it slowly chased the cold grip of night away, enticing life to return to the world. She opened bright gold eyes, her hair blossoming into green where black once was. Dew touched red tulips, orange blossoms and ferns bloomed in her hair, forming a crown of nature itself, the dew allowing it to sparkle in the light of the sun. She smiled as the wind clothed her in white silk while she took in the marveling of the world. From dusk until dawn and back again, this world was a beautiful sight to behold. She turned away from the sea, heading back to nature where she belonged. _

** _How could she not fall in love?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when writers block hit? Write some of whatever this is.


End file.
